The Rise of Ourounus book 1
by owl-eyes-308
Summary: With gaea defeated and the Romans and greeks at mp half blood and camp Jupiter are taking a break but now 3 years after the war the sky is battleing its self and the aincent primidoral is about to rise.3 Demi gods will Journey to Greenland where storms have been broking and giant monster activity is and when the three kids young siblings suddenly disappear can they save them or not
1. Chapter 1 Cad

Cad woke up that morning not feeling to well, in fact every time he felt like he was going to puke he would get this tugging sensation and the toilet in his bathroom would explode and the plumber his mom had called would have to start all over saying some pretty nasty things. Gaining some control over the thing that was going on he went down stairs and ate his toast and was about to start combing his hair (witch he hates doing) when suddenly the bus honked and cad dropped the comb running into his brothers room and dragging his brother Alec out of his room and to the bus slinging his pack over his shoulder barley making it on board. After the bus dropped off the elementary students it rumbled down the road and pulled into the SMS bus loop this is normal. An of course as usual I rushed to the doors and got to my locker just as the bell rang.I quickly grabbed my stuff and hurried to the gym where the 6th grade was meeting before we headed to the buses for our field trip to the Tinsley house for home economics.

After listening to the extremely long boring lecture (coughsendingcoughpaperairplanescough andcoughlandingcoughthemincoughbuncoughofcoughMrs. Zethros) we headed out to the buses and piled into the seats with 4-6 people in each row. I sat down next to Calub and stared out the window and tapping my feet,looking at people as we drove by. We pulled into the parking lot and the bus dropped us off and then turned and drove off. We had been talking role call while I watched storm clouds grow in the distance. Brea Bucher, Sydney Bearcus , Grayson cetraro ,Ryan Jacobs, Jacob Kiem ,Kamryn Larson Clara lieber Eleanor lewis? Ellie raised her hand glaring at the substitute teacher "I go by Ellie." she said looking pretty mad. The sub looked like she wanted to say something but every one new that she was the A+ (and B+ for math) student and was the teacher pet of a lot of the teachers. They confined on Nathen Martel, Elizabeth martins," i go by Ellie as well" she said, she continued reading off names, Helen Williams, Kenneth Eiden, ... , Cadmus Williams?" here "

I said. I'm not to pickey about my name so yah. She continued on for what seemed like hours before we headed into what people back in the old days called the parlor. Inside was an old fashond piano and other old chairs and stuff that I probably couldn't name. We sat down on the floor and me being my ADHD self started to zone out after the word "history" was said, and started looking out the window when suddenly I noticed it their was a tornado outside with fire and rainbows in it and I know this one fact Montana never had tornadoes and they never had rainbows in them.


	2. Chapter 2 Cad's POV

Cad stared at it in shock when suddenly he noticed Ellie moving towards him." what is that?" he mouthed at her."i don't know I need to get closer." she mouthed back I nodded as she finally made to the window she studied it for a second before whispering" that I think is a chimera and normally its found in Lydica but I guess it decided to take a break."she said. Suddenly seven figures appeared." what the heck I muttered suddenly I noticed that there were about another two dozen of my class mates inching towards us.

Suddenly Ellie tackled me but the teachers didn't seem to notice and the window shattered some how. We got up and suddenly the two guys that had donkey legs that were in the storm turned and saw us the trotted over to two girls one had choppy uneven brown hair the other had princess curled blonde the brown girl suddenly yelled at us "unless you like dieing I would come here."

She screamed at us. We all scrambled out the window and quickly ran towards her. As soon as we got there one of the donkey dudes said "all half-bloods except that one but she has the mist flowing threw her so we better take her to." He said "allright, Maggie can you get us out of here while Percy and Jason take care of the chimera?" "yep, just give me a sec."

A girl with black frizzy hair said she began chanting in aienceint Greek. That I some how understood " oh iris goddess of the rainbow messenger of Hera and the gods grant us passage through your domain..." it got pretty boarding after that. Suddenly a rainbow appeared and the girl turned to us "hurry through before it fades!" magie said urgently. Ellie and some other girls went through first soon the only people left were me Nathen, Calub,Jacob, Sam, and Winslow. Hurry Maggie said. I took two steps forward and my Wold went colorful.

* * *

><p>Did u get it my world went black my world went colorful?<p>

Tell me what u think please I need to know any ways what are the lines of Percy's prophecy in the lightning thief?


	3. Chapter 3 ellie pov

_Hey guys sorry for the long break I heard through a freind that my chpts are a little short so I'm trying to make them longer._

The rainbow portal was the coolest and the worst experience of her life. The coolest part, there were colors every where and it was like you were just floating through space. The worst part there was glitter and sparkles EVERYWHERE literally and the fact that they started to stick to my clothes. After hearing people say "omg it bedazzled my skirt." and "aww come on I got glitter on my hoodie!" and seeing the occasional out line of a person in the distance I was getting board. After what seemed like hours the portal vanished and I fell flat on face could I could feel the cool green grass on my face. I sat up and looked around before standing up and dusting my self off when suddenly Sydney ,Brea, Julia, and Lydia appeared than Ryan and Ryan along with Jessa , molly ,and Alexa and ryven. than another dozen then cad, Sam, Jacob, and Nathen and Hayden. Cad stood up almost emeidetly looking green in the face he ran over to a shrub and puked on it spilling his guts out. Then a what looked like a young girl melted out of the shrub slapping him in the face before poofing into green dust and the bush shaking the puke off like a dog "burn" Hayden said lugging hard cad turned red but came back over.

"Where are we?" I asked out loud it was the middle of December and yet the sky was blue and the sun was shining and their was no snow. "Welcome to camp half-blood" I turned to see the seven people here "who are you?" I asked. The blonde girl stepped forward " I'm Annabeth this is Percy , Piper, Jason, Clover and Fergus." She said. We walked down the hill to where the camp was and started the tour at the big house as they called it. We went to the forges where Ian was claimed by Hephestus and then then the arts crafts cabin where Abe was claimed by Athena, and the armory where ken and Jacob were claimed by Ares and molly, Ellie m, and Isaac were claimed by Nike.

Then at mess hall where Remy was claimed by Dionysus and jessa was claimed by harmonica, and Ryan was claimed by mars and would have to go to camp jupiter the lava wall where Samantha was claimed by hephestus and at the cabins where Nathen and Sam were claimed by Zues and Ella, Lily, Lucy, Henry, Christan, Haley and Sydney were claimed by Aphrodite and pad, Brady, Blake and Andrew were claimed buy Hermes. Soon I was left with Julia, Brea , molly cad ,Calub, kamryn, Hayden were left with me and it was down to Percy and Annabeth to lead us. They walked us toward what looked like to be a regular old looking summer camp cabin with what looked like to be a caductus on the top front of the door." Okay this is the Hermes cabin its where you'll be staying until your claimed." Annabeth said." And if your nice to them they might steal you some toiletries." Percy said." Percy!" they led us into the cabin where there were people on bunks throwing pillows at each other and spraying whipped cream on beds and what looked like to be a very young very adorable little 3 year old girl sitting in a curled up ball crying." Travis and Conner Stoll!" Annabeth screamed.

The entire cabin froze and two guys that looked like twins walked over towards us "Percy , Annabeth." They more mumbled Annabeth and said Percy with much more enthusiasm." Here are some new campers and they haven't been claimed yet do you have any spare bunks?" annabeth asked. "yah sure" said Conner." Right this way." Said Travis. They left us with the twin son of hermes and we were taken towards the back of the room where there were some more bunks," girls on the right boys on the left." Conner and Travis said together then they walked off somewhere. I sat down on my bunk and emptied out my things which consisted of a pack of bubble gum a pencil my school books my 10 extra books in case I forget some thing(some of this stuff came from my school pack I never leave it on the bus.) and my reading glasses. I sat down taking the scene in, it was sonormal yet completely ailian. The dinner horn blew and I lined up with the other kids and we marched and sat down at the tables and only to be greeted by at least a hundred other campers. And some people pouring in from new Athens.( I think I forgot to mention that they built almost an exact replaca of Athens and then the dinner began as campers lined up at the door exclaiming how hungry they were.

So the answer is " you shall go west and face the god who has turned you shall find what was stolen and see it safley returned and be betrayed by the one who calls you a friend and fail to save what matters most in the end. - that was right, right? - lizzie


	4. Chapter 4

I got up with the other kids and walked over to the giant hearth and scraping some of the food in while whispering" mother if you can here me please claim me." I then walked back to the Hermes table where I began to talk to Julia about camp half good while people from new Athens filed into the halls.I listened as Julia talked about how she became friends with a daughter of hermes and how the girl stole her some toiletries and that she one a bet on which niad would win go fish and that she won ten drachma from a greenish glow filled the hall and Chiron the centaur slash trainer of heroes called out;

"Katie Freiberg daughter of Demeter " every one bowed and clapped as she was led over to cabin fours table and sat down next to Katie gardener who I found out has a rivalry with my current cabin councilor Travis Stoll. I stood up and walked with Julia towards the camp theater talking about the activities and winch one we want to try first."I think that I'm gonna go for the sword training and physical combat that was aperantly a new addition in case a Demigod that was vengeful every tried to attack (coughArescoughcabincough).

we sat down with the rest of the Hermes cabin as the other campers filed in and sat down in the front rows and some with their cabins and friends the fire was lit and the hephestus cabin winch had only been talking not laughing at dinner sprinkled some powdered dust onto the fire and it grew almost seven ft. tall, and was a bright warm mass of orange ,gold, and Apollo began singing about dressing their grandma up for war and the different pieces to the armor and people laughing and humming along with the song (except for the hephestus cabin) and Katie and Travis sending glares/smirks at each other.

Then a deep green light filled the theater and it was also tinted silver "all hail Ellie Lewis daughter of Athena and Cadmus Williams son of posiden!" and that my friends is how I got claimed and only then did I not know what I was meant for.

_so next chp I'm gonna be introducing the final character of this book and I hope that you like him no matter how much one peticular character doesn't (coughelliecough) post it soon- lizzie_


	5. Chapter 5 graysons POV

_hey guys sorry 4 the wait I had some things going on in the orch and now for what you've all been waiting for the new character - lizzie_

7 MONTHS LATER

Everyone said that sixth grade would be a some and well guess what it wasn't. I was sitting on the classroom waiting for school to get out and listening to Mr. Otty give a lecture on the cells of our body and I was board out of my mind I mean don't get me wrong Mr. Otty is asome but the class kills especially when your ADHD. My entire summer vacation had been ruined and I was left on my own by my three best friends because they had to go to this special camp and it apaerintly started on June first and school ended on June 14 winch meant that they had gotten out of school fourteen fricken days early than me and a few other kids that I can't remember. I sat and looked at the clock as continued on with his speech about cells

"The cell walls are very peticular about..." 45 seconds "the cycle of the waste..." 30 seconds "until they are stored..." 15 seconds." then are removed from..." 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0 BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG! I dashed out of the door and towards my locker faster than you could say mitochondria. When I got there I quickly entered my locker code and shoved all my things into my bag zipped it up and then shut my locker, grabbed my lock and dashed toward the counsling office turned my lock in and wrote down my locker code next to my number and then left only to crash into someone as soon as I got out." oh my god I'm so sorry man." I said as I looked up only to find he had crutches winch only made me feel worse. " oh gods um... are you Grayson cetrau?" he asked me." yah why?" "oh my gods you need to come with me like right now." He said he looked panicky "huh maybe... why"I asked suddenly freaked out.

" because you need to come with me right now he said then he started to drag me through the eighth grade hall and out the door then took off down third street with me chasing after him." hey wait up!" I yelled. He quickly crossed onto graf street before checking to make sure I was behind him I chased after I'm and ran past my old house that I lived in before my mother remarried. He then turned onto a trail and took of as we got into the thicker trees he suddenly reared off trail and took off even faster than before when he suddenly came to a large oak came to a stop and turned to look at me he then kicked his shoes off and put his hands on the tree and began chanting

"ok man what the heck are you doing!?" this guy was seriously starting to freak me out suddenly the wind started to pickup and the next thing I new the leaves surrounded us like a tornado and we apeard on a street next to one of the new trees on a side wake across from a park and as soon as I looked up at the sign I knew exactly where I was in central park New York city almost 800 miles away from Montana yah that far.


End file.
